


Et un petit sourire?

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley aimerait pouvoir faire rire Severus. Est-ce peine perdue d'avance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et un petit sourire?

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Skookyronny à une soirée Drabbles sur le LJ d'Annaoz @ LJ

Cela faisait des heures qu'il avait tout fait pour dérider ce vieux schnock! Mais rien à faire, ses lèvres ne s'étaient étirées en rien d'autre qu’en des rictus d'ennui et de lassitude. Mais il l'aurait à l'usure! Il l’aurait ! Il l'avait déjà accepté, chose que King aurait crue tout à fait impossible... Il faut dire qu'il y avait mis le paquet et il ne le regrettait pas. Severus avait quelque chose d'unique qui l'attirait indéniablement... pourtant si on lui avait demandé ce qu'était ce quelque chose il n'aurait su le formuler. Il savait juste que Severus était l'unique pour lui. Il était bien auprès de lui. Etrangement bien.  
Mais quand même, un petit sourire, c'était trop lui demander? Il voulait tout partager avec lui, les bons et les mauvais moments. Et surtout il voulait pouvoir le faire rire lui aussi, le faire sourire et lui donner du baume au cœur comme il le faisait avec tous ses amis.  
Mais non, c'était indigne du sombre sorcier.  
Il tourna alors les talons, levant le nez fièrement, et décida de sortir dignement au vu de l'humeur massacrante de son amant. Se faisant il se prit les pieds dans un vieux tapis décrépi et décoloré qui se trouvait au cœur de la pièce poussiéreuse.  
Il entendit un fou rire fort peu discret résonner derrière lui alors qu'il tombait disgracieusement sur le nez.  
Au moins était-il parvenu à le dérider.  
Heureusement qu'il savait se montrait plus « digne » sous une couette...


End file.
